Crossing Paths
by utopian-dragon
Summary: After fleeing her clan, Onekan's younger siblings are captured by Naraku. Now she's after him hoping she's not too late. The Inu gang team up with her but only after some harsh words fly and a demon stallion wants Inu Yasha squashed under his hoof.
1. Halfbred Outcast

"Halfbreed, you know better than to use a weapon!" They all shouted at her. She couldn't help it. Her two younger siblings were going to starve if she didn't find food for them. They weren't accepted into the clan because they were adopted and not of their own. This clan, this so called `family' she was born into, was rejecting something she cared for. It might have been because she was only half of what she could be, because her mother mated a human and she was born of her decision . To the clan, she was considered deformed and they only accepted her because her mother was the leaders sister. When her mother died, she was left alone to fend for herself and her adopted brother and sister. Allowed to stay in the clan only because she was of her uncle's blood; but now she was in for it. She broke a huge rule of this mob of nitwits, no female is allowed to bare a weapon, if found guilty she could and would be cast out of the clan. And she would be found guilty. And she condemned herself to death for having hunted with it.

Later that night, when the lynching mob was upon her, she made one last and grave decision, she would flee and find shelter then return to her brother and sister to bring them with her. They were all she had left. She would kill anyone who dared harm them. She kissed her sister on the cheek and brushed her bright green bangs from her face.

"I'll be back to get you when it is safe". She went to her brother's sleeping form and nudged him awake.

He opened his teal eyes to her and yawned, "What's wrong Oniie?"

"Take care of Azriel. She needs her big brother. I'll be back before long." She went to stand but her grabbed her tail. Pleading eyes met hers and she fought the tears that bit at her eyes.

"Shh, I have to leave; there is a mob after me for hunting with my sling for food. You must watch your sister till I return, can you do that Sato?"

He shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek, he knew what she meant, he was the one that had heard when the leader, his adopted uncle Shralin, was brought the news of his eldest sister's defiant ways.

He released her tail and hugged her, "Hurry back, Onekan." He let loose the tears behind his eyes that were begging to come loose. She rose quickly when she heard the repetition of many feet, bounding their way toward her little cave. Thankfully it was one of the upper caves on the cliff and they would have to climb the cliff a ways before they could reach her.

She grabbed her sling, her knife and her pelt, stuffing them in her sack then fled into the dark night under cover of the rain so they couldn't track her scent through the downpour.

`I'll return to you as soon as I can' she thought as she made her way across the cliff's front and over the ridge, `I _promise you_'


	2. The Baffoon and his gifts

DISCLAIMER: Although Inu Yasha and the others have not been seen yet, I do not own them. I _DO_ however, own Onekan.

* * *

Completely soaked from the un-ending rain, she wanted to rest and find shelter but she was not nearly far enough away from her former home. So Onekan trudged onward. Her thoughts drifted back to the day's earlier events.

_She knew better than to hunt, she knew better than to use a man's weapon. But that didn't matter now, Azriel and Sato needed food._ _She too needed food but that could be avoided for now._ _She needed to provide for those that couldn't. How stupid her uncle is made her fists clench in rage but she had to be patient. Her prey was in sight. Her emerald hair, dragging on the forest floor, blended in with the shrubbery around her making her nearly_ _invisible_ _to the boar that lumbered within her range. Her nose picked up the_ _boar's_ _scent and waited till it came close enough she could stun it with her sling, then she would pounce on it rip_ _its_ _throat out. Her scarlet eyes widened as she grew impatient with hunger, she calmed her nerves and readied her sling._ _Just as her_ _rock_ _connected with the boar's head, a spear was thrown from her left, landing in the boar's side, piercing its heart._

_Her limbs went stiff as she realized she was hunting the same prey as her clan hunters were and she knew what was going to happen to her. Death. She would be put to death because she was hunting to support her younger siblings._

_One of the hunters spotted her and called the others forward, forgetting the kill in front of them._

_`Shit!' She stood upright and confronted him._

"_Onekan, you have made a deadly decision." Her only friend in the clan, Drelin, approached her_ _telling the other's to tend to the kill. He_ _tried to hide her from the rest of the hunters. "I will give you what time I can. Go to Azriel and Sato, I will protect them while you are gone, but you must move quickly I can only hold them off for so long."_

"_Thank you, my friend."_ _She_ _turned and ran as fast as she could to the cave she shared with her younger siblings. Sato was not there, but Azriel was and she was folding the pelts so that she could take them to the river to be washed in the morning. She put the fresh ones down where they each slept and greeted her older sister._

"_Where's Sato?" Onekan_ _went to Azriel and hugged her._

"_He went to_ _our_ _uncle's dwelling to ask to be taught to hunt."_ _She smiled up at Onekan, "won't that be great,_ _and then_ _you won't have to worry anymore." She hugged Onekan harder._

_Sato appeared later. Azriel was already in bed and drifting off to sleep, he walked straight over to Onekan and stared at her. He hugged her and went off to get himself ready for bed._

_With night approaching, she felt it would be best that she waited till then to leave, using the_ _cover of night_ _to cloak_ _herself. The scent of rain was in the wind and it made her feel somewhat better that she would have that extra security to aid in her escape._

_Shortly after Sato made his way to_ _bed, she heard them. The mob was headed her way and they wanted her blood. She assumed this was the limit that Drelin could hold them off. He was captain of the hunt and the hunters were to listen to him, but she knew he had to tell Shralin of the_ _news;_ _else he would lose his head for not speaking as captain._

_She grabbed her sling and her knife and pelt. She went to Azriel's mat and kissed her cheek._ _She went to Sato and nudged him awake, but he was already. He was there when they told Shralin of her treachery. He knew what she had to do. He had grabbed her tail biting back the words he wished wouldn't come out but he could only tell her, "Hurry back, Onekan."_

That moment stuck in her mind for quite sometime. She wiped her face with her hand trying to rid herself of the water on her face, mostly tears but a lot rain too. She trudged on further, no longer hearing the angry shouts and grunts of the men climbing to get to her cave where her siblings were.

`Be good to them Drelin' She thought to herself, still angry that this was the only way to go.

She climbed a hill and saw in the distance, a lantern. Weary of the beings using that lantern, she gave wide berth and opted to go higher and thankful she did.

Before her stood an abandoned shack of some sort. She really didn't care what it was used for since it offered her shelter from the onslaught of rain. She pushed the door open and crawled inside. Nothing more than a room with one window and a broken stool in the corner, she curled herself into the farthest corner from the door and tried to stay warm. She didn't know how long she was walking for but she only now realized that the sky was turning lighter despite the thick, dark rain clouds that hovered over the landscape. She closed her eyes and dreamt of her family before her mother died.

She woke to the sound of a cart being pulled and metal pots and pans clanging. She heard a person singing, if that's what you call singing, and the crack of a whip. She stretched and yawned wanting more sleep but she had to move on, the rain had stopped and that means the clan might track her still. She opened the door to the little shack and peered outside. Approaching was a wagon and what looked to an ox or a really ugly bull, pulling a covered wagon with an assortment of things on it. She appeared in front of the traveler and took note of his wares.

"Gid' de mi lazz. Mah eh entwest ew en sumsen? The merchant cackled in a nearly unintelligible language. Hell, it was gibberish.

"I'm sorry?" Onekan was beyond confused.

"Muh wores, ould ew leek sumsen? The merchant hoped off his cart and opened a curtain on the side revealing an array of jewelry, pottery, pelts, bones, leather material, daggers, knives, swords and so much she couldn't see buried under what she did see.

_`The_ _buffoon_ _wants to know if you want to buy something from him. He's a speech impediment so don't bother trying to understand him. It'll make your head hurt.'_ A voice said, smooth and calm. A silky voice that threaded its way into Onekan's mind. She searched for the person who spoke but saw no one.

"I haven't anything to trade." She said, holding her only pelt and sling close to her dissuading him from trying to barter them from her.

"Neww preblum, eh geese ew dis fir newsing. Ew luck ed zee ef dears sumsen ew ould leek. Edysing fir une iz ewrselp" The merchant waved his arm showing he meant what he said. What the hell _did_ he say?

`_He said, `No problem, I give you this for nothing. You look and see if there's something you'd like. Anything for one such as yourself._''

There was that voice again. She questioned the merchant's generosity.

"What do you mean, 'someone such as myself'?" She crossed her arms and glared at the merchant.

`_He means no harm, really, he does this to everyone. He thinks his speech is a curse so to appease kami, he just gives things to strangers in hopes that his speech returns to normal.'_ The silky voice quieted and again she looked around.

She finally asked, "who is speaking to me?"

_`It was_ _I.'_ An ear twitched above the back of the wagon followed by a snort. Then she saw a tail swish from the side of the wagon and she went to investigate.

"What are you?" She peered around the wagon to see a demon the size of the wagon if not larger, tied to it.

`_I am a horse demon, known more specifically as a Lecithinian Stallion. My name is Crickett. The buffoon of a merchant is called Nesthaniel.'_

"See mi lazz, hote ur ew leeken fir?" He followed her around the wagon when he saw her talking to his prisoner. "Hep, neww, ee's newt fir seal. Het uvey froom eem." He grabbed Onekan's arm and dragged her away from Crickett. She turned to Nesthaniel.

"I was only talking to him, although, if you were just going to give me anything, I'll take him." She went back to untie his rope from the wagon when Nesthaniel grabbed her again.

"EE's newt fir seal. Vaet, ew ken tuk tu em? Ziddy anew, ee's doost ahn urs deeman. Day dew newt tuk." Nesthaniel looked quizzical at Onekan. To him this mere horse demon was just that, a horse demon. But Crickett's bloodline ran back thousands of years to when the dragons once roamed the earth and this horse demon was like he said, a Licithinian Stallion. Ranking themselves amongst the greats for carrying the most noble dragon-lords of the northern lands; Priding themselves on their lightning fast speed and incredible stamina. This Lecithinian would outlive any normal horse demon by more than 600 years. To call him a simple horse demon was an insult.

_`He thinks you are a silly hanyou because you are talking to me. To him, I am just a horse demon. Only those with pure souls can speak with my kind. That's why he can't understand me._ _I am his prisoner. I was captured two years ago when an army raided my home in the far north. I must respect the ones that defeated us; it is my code.'_ Crickett stood with his head low, a heartfelt sadness seeping into is mind-voice.

Onekan felt his sadness and wished nothing more than to help him, but she had her own agenda to attend to. She dropped his rope and went to the front of the wagon where Nesthaniel stood.

"I will take a gift from you, Nesthaniel. A bow and a quiver of arrows. And also, a sword. If you shall allow me two." She waited for his response in which he agreed.

"Boot, dees ur newt oost enee ar'os ed dis es newt oost enee shwurd. Deey ur mejekel. Da wiver weel neevear ehmptee. Da shword weel neevear breek."

He handed her the bow and quiver, she placed the quiver over her left shoulder and the bow across her right. He then gave her the sword which she placed on her right hip.

"Thank you Master Nesthaniel. Your deed will not go unnoticed." Closing his wagon curtain, he climbed aboard and kissed to the ox while tapping it on the hind end with a whip. The wagon lurched forward and rolled along the path.

"Well, we better not stick around for too long else he finds out he's missing something." Onekan turned around to face the Stallion. Whom was still standing where the wagon once rested. The rope, attached to a halter on Crickett's head, coiled on the dusty road below his enormous feet.

_`You are either very brave or very foolish young one.'_ Onekan removed the halter and slung the ensemble over her shoulder as well.

"Well, whatever I am, I couldn't allow you to stay with him anymore. Not against your will. No one should be a `prisoner' of another. This way, if you so choose, you can still follow him, or not." With that said, she returned to her task at hand and began walking in the opposite direction of the merchant.

_`I mistake you, friend, you are very wise.'_ Crickett made no mistake when he chose to stay with this odd looking female, but then, what's odd when you've seen dragons?

* * *

A/N: I borrowed the idea of the horse from a book called `Dragon and Phoenix' by Joanne Bertin but with a few twists to it's personality and abilities. I did change the name of the breed also.

Being my first "published" fanfic, I apologize if it seems odd, but I promise that the Inu gang appears. Sorry if it is slow in the beginning, I am trying to build up a back history without creating several stories before hand. If you find that some details of my characters are unclear, please let me know and I will attempt to correct it.


	3. Gaining your trust

A/N: I do not own any of the Inu Yasha characters. I do own Onekan.

* * *

Now a duo, Onekan and Crickett begin a new journey together, since they were forced from their homes. They were alone at that point, but now, they have accepted each other's companionship equally.

In the land Onekan knew of as home, she was used to caves and the mountain side protecting her and her clan from invaders and outsiders. Now traveling, she meets a much different breed of horse demon, sorry, Lecithinian. But not only does she meet one, they become traveling partners after she frees him from his captivity.

_`I never thought I'd get to do so much,'_ she thought _`and my journey has yet to begin.'_

Walking silently for several hours, lost in their own thoughts and memories, Onekan's sensitive ears pick up the sound of a river not far from their current position. Crickett also heard the river and wordlessly, the both head towards it for a refreshing drink and maybe a quick soak to sooth tired muscles.

Closer than they expected, the river is wide with a slow current. Thick foliage on either side make it private and comforting. Worn paths alert the female demon of the group that a lot of other animals use the river for drinking as well, possibly crossing it here as well to reach the lush grass on the other side of the river. Crickett too, in the same fashion as others seeking refreshment, lowered his head and drank from the cool river.

"I'm going to bathe while we're here, no telling when I'll get another chance to again." Onekan slipped behind bush that sat close to the bank. Crickett bowed his head in approval and stepped off to give her some privacy. He decided to look for his own part of the river that he could wade out into and swim for a bit.

It was a little deeper than he thought this river would be, but then again, it was wide. Crickett thought against swimming too far out, there's not telling what could be in the water that was dark but clean.

Onekan removed her quiver and bow, untied her sword from her hip and slipped out of her leather halter top and her pelt skirt. She threw them on top of the bush she used as a shield from spying eyes, in case there were any. As she went to enter the river's edge, she wrapped her tail around her waist as a second shield to cover her womanhood and draped her hair over her breasts to completely cover herself in an emerald robe. Her sensitive hearing picked up Crickett entering the water further down.

She entered the water and swam out a little till she couldn't reach the bottom, enjoying herself and the river's cool sanctuary. She found a piece of soap root and removed it from its dwelling it with her claw.

"My hair could use a good wash." Careful not to let any water or soap into her ears, she pressed them against her head as good measure to ward it off as she dove under the surface to wet her whole head. While under, she swam closer to the embankment so she could reach the full length of her hair, and her tail while she was at it.

When she surfaced, she worked the piece of soap root in her hands till it frothed and bubbled. She put the white foam into her hair and continued to message it around her scalp then the base of her ears, followed by the full length of her dark tresses. She then washed her flowing tail detangling it with her claws as she found need. She dove under again to rinse. She surfaced again and went for a swim, rolling to her back and letting the sun warm her front.

"Crickett, from your travels, do you know where the nearest clan is? Maybe we could find help from them. Then I can bring Azriel and Sato back to live with us."

_`I do not know of a clan, as you speak of, but the nearest village is yet another day's travel._ _It is a human village and as I have seen, does not take kindly to strangers, and worse to demons. Since most humans are not pure souls, I slip by, being acknowledged as a horse by Nesthaniel. No man second-guessed him when he all but threw his wares at them as his penance.'_ Crickett recounted his past travels with the merchant and not once did he see another clan such as hers but then again, they mostly traveled to human villages on well used paths and not through the forest. Or the mountains that she once called home.

While she floated on her back, something brushed past her tail. She bolted upright in the water and looked into it's murky depths. She couldn't see anything with the water so dark. She felt it again, this time it pushed past her foot. Instinctively she pulled back. She called to Crickett but got no response. Fearing for her new friend's safety, she swam as fast as she could around the little bend in the river. She didn't see him. Then she saw what she feared. Watching the air surface in large amounts caused her breath to seize in her lungs.

"NO!" She screamed, finding her voice. She doubled her efforts swimming to where her friend was last and dove under the water searching for any sign that he was still there. She felt more than two water dwelling demons pass by her and realized they were giant carp demons. How ironic she thought, once hunted to be our food, now hunting us to be their food. She quickly pushed that out of her mind and questioned why they went after Crickett and not her. `_Duh, he's four times bigger than me, why bother with a teaser when you can have the whole meal in one sitting?_' She found what she was looking for deeper than she liked. Another carp passed her and she grabbed it by the fin and thrust her claws through it, instantly killing it. Another swam past her headed towards the cluster of demon carp all huddled around Crickett.

He was fending them off as best he could but he had only his teeth to protect him and with his size, he was slow and clumsy in the deep water. Onekan noticed that he was slowing even more with lack of oxygen. She knew he wouldn't last much longer if she didn't help him.

Using all her might and her speed she charged at the cluster of fish demons and sliced through them. For every two that she destroyed, five more appeared.

_`At this rate, we'll both drown before I kill them.'_ Feeling herself struggling with her own lack of oxygen, she incorporated her feet as well, her fighting tactics loosing form and control as her body demanded she surface for air.

She punched through the heart of one of the largest carp demons and not to mention the ugliest. When she pulled her hand out of the carp's body, it was glowing a soft pink. Stunned, Onekan opened her hand to see a shard of glass embedding itself into the top of her hand.

`_Wha?'_ She'd have to ask Crickett later. When she searched for him, he gave one last valiant effort to thwart the demons, but to no avail. He passed out from deprivation and sank to the bottom of the river, which didn't happen to be far since they were already so close.

Anger welled up in Onekan and she felt her hand grow hot, her claws grew longer and start to glow. With one felt swipe of her hand, the entire carp demon swarm stopped moving and split into five pieces each. She swam to Crickett's unconscious body and pulled him up by his head.

Surfacing she drug him to the side of the river pulling his head farther up and out of the water's path. She couldn't smell if he was still alive, her senses were dulled by her light headedness. Water seeped into her ears making her nearly deaf as the water sat on top her ear drums. Onekan pushed on Crickett's ribs hoping that it would push the water, if any, out of his lungs.

To prevent anymore carp demons from attacking them while they regained their senses, Onekan dragged Crickett's enormous body completely out of the water and into a shady part of the river's edge. She leaned against his long neck, feeling a faint pulse through his veins. With the sign he'd be alright, she gave into her own exhaustion and light headed state and closed her eyes. She didn't take into account that she hadn't eaten in two days; her hunger overpowered everything. And what better, another ironic twist. There were hundreds of dead carp in the water, thanks to her claws; she would eat really well now. She sat up and sighed heavily. Pulling herself to her feet, she headed off to find some firewood to cook her dinner. Things always tasted better roasted over an open flame.

Once she got her a good fire going, she headed back to the river to find the dead carp. By the time she returned, her fire would be perfect for cooking. When she was dry again from her second dip in the water, she went to retrieve her belongings and get dressed again.

Crickett awoke to the smells of a fire and fish cooking over it. Not much of a carnivore, the smell made him slightly nauseous, and horses can't throw up.

"Glad to see your awake now." Onekan said. "How are you feeling now?" She turned the spit over to roast the other side of the fish on the rack.

_`Better, thank you. I am very fortunate to have a traveling companion as caring and swift in water as yourself. If not I would have become fish bait. Thank you for helping me.'_ Crickett sat next to Onekan but upwind of the fire and her dinner.

"It was nothing more than what you would have done for me, I'm sure. But you are welcome. Would you care for some . . . I mean, do you eat meat?" Onekan asked while pulling a carp steak off the skewer and offering it to him.

He shook his head and snorted lightly. `_No, thank you. I am strictly herbivore. I do believe I will go in search of good plant to eat myself. If I find any would you care for some, to add to your meal?'_ Crickett rolled his massive body to the side and threw his front legs out. He pushed with his hind quarters and set his frame up on all four legs.

He lumbered only a few yards away and went straight to munching on the lush grass and abundant vegetation that lined the river's edge. Ever vigilante to the slightest sounds surrounding him and Onekan. Keeping his ears and nose open to any demon looking for food or worse. He owed it to her, although he wouldn't say so, she had saved him and his code would not allow him to ignore that. In a sense, he was hers. Crickett would do anything she asked, no matter how hard or how trivial. It was the way things worked. Even after the debt would be returned, she saved him and could have very well left him to die under the river's surface and only she would have known. He would protect her and care for her as best to his ability and more than.

Later that night, after they had their fill to eat and couldn't think of another piece of food passing their lips, Onekan and Crickett made ready their camp. It wasn't much, her pelt she brought used as a mat, the fire used to keep them warm and guard off unfriendly demons. Crickett only slept lying down for short periods of time and just as easily stood to sleep the rest of the time. Pushed by his need to fulfill his debt to her, Crickett allowed Onekan to use him as a pillow. He settled himself around her and she propped herself against his chest. No sooner did her eyes close, she was sound asleep. Crickett took pride in the notion she felt safe with him protecting her. He then rested his head on the soft dirt to shut his eyes.

Several hours later, Crickett heard a twig snap. His ears swung around forward, but he did not move until he needed to do so. Then there was another, this time closer to his left and still approaching. What ever it was coming towards them, was smart enough to stay down wind. Crickett could not smell any undesirable scents or anything to cause alarm. When the rustling in the woods became too close, Crickett pulled himself to his feet, waking Onekan. She sat up looking around. Crickett began walking towards the edge of the woods, ears flipping around trying to pick up any sound and decipher their meaning. He heard something snarl and then begin to charge. Crickett whipped to his right and in an instant put himself between Onekan and the centipede demon.

It tried to push past Crickett and charge for Onekan. Crickett, with his incredible speed, lunged at the demon and caught it with his enormous mouth. He turned and proceeded to kick the demon till it turned its attention to him. When it charged him, he reared up and stomped it into the ground. He crushed the centipede under his massive hooves.

Onekan stood at the ready but did not need to move. Crickett was defending her and protecting her. She saw when it made to go around him and he pulled it back with his teeth, then beat it to death under his front legs. She marveled at his speed and power. She was grateful that he was on her side and not against her. He may be big, but he's not dumb, he could protect and care as only a stallion could. She realized that she must be part of his `herd' if Lecithinians worked the same as normal horse demons.

Crickett returned to Onekan and bowed his head, she nuzzled his muzzle and thanked him.

`_It was an_ _honor. I trust you completely and I am sure you trust me. But we must leave, there may be others coming with the scent of blood in the air.'_ Onekan nodded and quickly doused the embers from their fire and grabbed up her gear. She came to Crickett when she was ready and started to head out when Crickett dropped his head in front of her and stopped her.

_`If the centipede was after you because of the stronger power you have, and I have sensed it as well, it would do better if you were to ride upon my back. If danger approaches I can run faster than even you.'_

Onekan looked at him with fear and joy. To ride on his back was something completely different and yet, something she actually thought about. She agreed with him entirely about the danger. She too felt the increase in her body, especially in her right hand. The hand the piece of glass, from the carp demon, embedded itself in. She looked at her hand and back to Crickett.

_`Tell me on the way. I fear more are close.'_ Crickett went to bend his front legs to allow Onekan to mount him, but was surprised when she leapt up and landed softly on his back.

"Where should we go?" Crickett headed off in the direction of the village they talked about earlier that evening.

_`To the village on the other side of this forest. It won't take as long if I ran. I'll walk if you prefer.'_

"Are you sure they'll accept me? Or better, won't try to kill me because of what I am and how I look?" She started to get worried, but kept her real fears and hesitation silent. Crickett, able to feel her tense leg muscles around his back and smell her fear, nodded hoping to calm her.

"Well, what are we waiting for? It's almost dawn and the invigorating scent of rain is in the air. Let's go!" Onekan laughed and felt Crickett's muscles bunch under her preparing for the run. Before she dwelled long on the power he must posses in such a massive body, she was propelled forward, wind rushing past her fanning her hair out behind her. She ducked lower to his back avoiding tree branches that might attempt to dislodge her from her seat.

She stretched her arms along his graceful neck, feeling him coil back and then just as quickly, stretch himself out again. In that position, she realized it was an even smoother ride and she didn't have to fight the incredible force from the wind to sit. After several ground eating strides, Crickett was in another clearing. Onekan turned her head sideways and barely saw the trees blaze past on the lip of the forest. It almost felt like she was flying, she felt weightless. Onekan rested her head against the side of his neck trying to block the unending wind that was causing tears to slide down her cheeks. She was far from unhappy that moment. She would ask to ride again and feel the freedom only riding Crickett seemed to give her. They could outrun anything, she thought. With her head against his neck, she could hear him trapping more air in one breath than she could take in ten.

Adrenaline was pumping through her making her lightheaded, adding to the thrill of the ride. She wanted him to go faster. She asked him and her response was an astounding burst of speed. Trees and bushes were just blurs and meters behind before she even noticed them. They began blending into each other, looking more like an impassable wall. Crickett's strides were so smooth and long and fast, she wondered if he even touched the ground at all. Caught up in the excitement she forgot to ask him about the glass shard in her hand and the power it gave her. She would when they stopped in the village. For now, she wanted to revel in the moment and enjoy the ride.


	4. something in the water

Oh, just as a !!!WARNING!!! there is talk of questionable nature in this chapter, namely homo sexuality. So if it is offensive to anyone, I'm letting you know now. Don't hate me.

****************

After a long day of traveling, Kagome and Sango figured the best close on a day like today was a nice soak in the river. The helped set up camp. Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo all sat around the fire getting ready to start cooking their dinner.

"While the rabbits are cooking, we're going to go to the river and bathe. We'll be back before too long." Kagome walked over to her bag and grabbed out her bathing supplies. Sango followed suit and the girls headed towards the river.

"Better be back before Inuyasha eats it all." Shippo chided, then quickly ducked less he be nailed into the earth like a stake hammered by Inuyasha's angered fist. Inuyasha never flinched. He just stared into the sky.

As the girls left their vision, Inuyasha quickly became impatient; he growled his frustrations at them having left. Didn't they remember what tonight is?

"Inuyasha, is something the matter? You don't look happy." Miroku asked while turning over a rabbit that was spitted over the not coals of their fire.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha looked at the edge of the forest willing the two women to just turn around and come back now. He realized it was stupid because they had not long ago left and they take their time walking there and back.

"Are you sure, you look disgruntled. Is something bothering you?" Miroku noticed the tension in Inuyasha's shoulders grow and decided to back off.

"Keh, whatever." Inuyasha bowed his head and closed his eyes, listening to the sounds of the forest around them and sniffing out anything that might pose a problem later tonight.

*********

Sango and Kagome reach the river's bank and deposit their belongings on a low hanging limb on the nearest oak tree. Kagome rummaged through her bag and pulled out a bottle of one of her favorite body washes.

"Here, I got this for you." She handed Sango the bottle and she sniffed it. "It is Lavender and almond. I thought you might like it." Kagome started to get undressed without waiting for a reply from her friend.

"Mmm, it smells absolutely divine. Thank you. Kagome, you always bring us the nicest gifts from your time. I only wish there was a way I could see it." Sango mused. She put the bottle down next to her feet and stripped down to her birthday suit. She put the shampoo bottle and her soap close to the back and slipped into the river's relaxing caress.

"Sango, I know it's none of my business, but are you and Miroku like seeing each other or something and I just don't know it?" Taken slightly off guard by the question, Sango looked at Kagome who in turn looked back at her.

"What on earth would you make you ask that question?" Sango said defensively as she massaged the shampoo into her dark hair.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, it's not my place." Kagome quickly leaned back to rinse the suds from her long dark tresses. The water streaming down her chest tickled the valley between her breasts and then around the curve of her neck. She shuddered from the sensation it gave her. She was a little worried that she had crossed a line with her friend. However, that was it, they were friends and sometimes she thought of Sango as more. Not as in boyfriend or girlfriend, well of Sango was a girl, but she felt oddly comfortable with her. She was still unsure about and nervous about talking to her about it. She thought Sango would beat her into the ground as she does to Miroku when he gets lecherous with her. She was afraid of what her friend's reaction would be. She argued with herself saying that they had been friends for so long, she can talk to her about anything, but this was different. She'd been harboring these feelings for way too long and she felt today was the best time to say something to her. She found especially enticing gifts for Sango, things that made her happy. She hoped it would open Sango's eyes to a new experience at the very least.

"It's ok. I like him yes, but he's always trying to grab my ass and at times it becomes seriously annoying." Sango pulled her hair around to her front and worked the suds into the ends while she spoke. She spotted a rock on the edge of the river that, either she saw in just the right light, or her mind was lurking in other directions, resembling a certain monk's hind side. She imagined the lecher standing in front of her and she looked up at him. She was so enthralled with the rock she felt urges only a woman should have. She stared into the depths of his dark blue eyes getting lost in a sea of passion and lust. He pulled her in close and she nearly fell to her knees. The touch of his breath on her neck was enough to make her quiver and weak. It sent shivers up and down her spine. He leaned in closer and she could feel his lips trace along her neck ever so slightly, teasing her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her breasts against his chest. She could feel how excited he was just from the pressure he exerted against her stomach. He wasn't small by any measure and she longed for him to be in her. She almost couldn't take the torture. She never realized how much she needed him. She was so distracted that Kagome actually had to grab her shoulders to get her attention.

"Did you hear me?" Kagome said slightly worried that she had offended her friend.

Sango gasped as Kagome pulled back to reality and out of the erotic fantasy, she was having. `_Damn'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango dipped under the water and rinsed her hair. She surfaced and rung her hair out. She spun her hair around and put it in a bun tying it off with her hair sticks.

"We ought to head back. It's getting late and tonight is the night of the new moon. Inuyasha will be pissed." Kagome said as she looked into her friend's eyes. "Are you alright? I didn't say anything to make you upset did I?" Kagome pulled herself out of the water and started to get dressed. Sango also left the comfort of the water and looked again at the rock that brought such great thoughts; she would return at one point alone and collect that fine piece of nature.

*******

"What could be taking them so long?" Inuyasha said impatiently as he paced before the fire. They guys had already eaten, Shippo was long asleep from over stuffing himself and Miroku was taking his sleeping mat out.

"Perhaps they needed a longer soaking. You know how they are." Miroku said innocently. Inuyasha just shot him a death glare that sent the crickets running for their lives. Miroku just continued to unroll his mat.

"They knew better than to stay gone for so long." He grumbled. He placed his hand over the hilt of his sword and a low growl emanated from his throat.

"What do you he. . ."

"Shhh," Inuyasha unsheathed his sword prepared for anything to emerge from the forest's cloak.

*******

As they walked back to the camp where Inuyasha, Shippo and Miroku were still at, Kagome brought up her previous question to Sango, in hopes that she wasn't crossing any lines but she had to know. She was afraid of rejection but she thought of it as a learning experience. Besides, what's wrong with it? She had many friends back home that were either bi-sexual or homosexual. She didn't have the same take on the issue as some of her other friends and as such, she had to keep two completely separate sets of friends. It was hard enough trying to manage fighting in the feudal era with them, but also to find time to spend with her straight friends and then other times to see her non-straight friends. She was told it was best to experience it with someone she didn't know, but that was a lesbian. It would be less stressful and easier to transition if that's the path she so chose to venture down. She sucked it up and stopped walking.

"Is something wrong Kagome?" Sango appeared at her side and turned to face her.

"There's something I want to ask you, but you have to promise not to get mad or anything." Kagome wrung her hands together. She was undoubtedly nervous but she knew she could express herself to Sango and not get yelled at, but she also knew that Sango would explain to her what's going through her head. She closed her eyes.

"What is it?" Sango sensed Kagome's hesitation and she herself started to get nervous. She at first thought that she wanted to tell her that she had slept with Miroku but she knew that not to be true. He seemed to have only eyes for her and for that, she was eternally grateful. Kagome opened her eyes to see Sango staring at her closely. She took a leap of faith. She lunged forward and kissed Sango on the lips. Too stunned to do anything, Sango just stood there wide-eyed. She had no idea Kagome felt this way. She felt it was wrong because she loved Miroku, but then again, they are not together, but it was still wrong, wasn't it?

*******

"There's something in the forest." Inuyasha prepared for a battle if need be, but then he caught something on the wind. "Peaches?"

Miroku stood beside Inuyasha with sutras at hand and his staff poised ready for attack. "What about peaches?"

"I smell peaches, don't you?"

"No, it's not strong enough for me to smell. It must be further away."

"Either way, it's gone." Inuyasha sheathed his sword again thankful it wasn't anything serious. But as the saying goes, if you speak of the devil, he will appear.

******

Kagome wasn't expecting Sango to kiss her back, but she was hopeful, very hopeful. After a moment's hesitation, she realized Sango wasn't kissing her. _`She must be_ _shocked;_ _she's too shocked to kiss me. Maybe she doesn't feel the same_ _way._ _How could she? I never said anything before and then just jump on her, I am as bad as Miroku.'_ A million thoughts raced through Kagome's mind in the span of the 5 seconds she and Sango's lips met.

Kagome pulled back and looked to the ground. She was embarrassed and that was putting it mildly. Sango stared at her in awe and so many other emotions that came and went so fast she barely had time to register them.

"I'm sorry Sango." Kagome stammered. She looked in Sango's eyes, her own flowing with tears at her actions. She turned and ran from Sango, dropping her bag behind her.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango cried out. Kagome couldn't hear her over her own thoughts claiming her stupidity as she ran blindly through the forest. Sango second guessed herself and opted to find Inuyasha instead of trying to search for her herself. It was getting very late. That's when Sango realized _just_ how late it had become.

Sango only just reached the campsite when they all heard a scream echo through the forest.

***************

A/N: I realize it's OOC for Kagome to act on impulse, let alone be attracted to Sango. And it's not that she desires her, it's more-or-less experimenting


	5. rescue me I

DISCLAIMER: Do I really have to say it again? I do nn. . . I do nno. . . pah I do nooo. . . Ok ok, ok, I do not own Inuyasha. He came to me willingly. Hmph, ok, so I don't own him at all. Can't blame a girl for trying eh?

Sorry for the cliff hanger last chapter, but I felt it was the best place to leave off. In addition, I wanted to get a chapter up for you guys while I typed up the next ones. It took a little longer than I wanted because I kept rewriting this chapter. Each incident I came up with seemed too predictable. So I found the perfect scenario to get Inuyasha into Onekan's arms. Hehehehe or vice-versa. . . ok . . . or not at all. . . yeesh!

* * *

How could she be so stupid? She should never have tried such a stunt. It's nothing she would have done normally but she just moved on impulse, it felt great, but that feeling was quickly suppressed by the feeling of guilt and shame. She was scared to face her friend again. She ran through the forest hoping to outrun from the memory of her best friend rejecting her. She threw herself at her, baring all her feelings to her. She left herself wide open and felt the full force of rejection slap her in the face.

Her vision was clouded by the abundance of tears flowing from her eyes. She more than once tripped over a stump or a root that grew up from the forest floor.

She stopped running to catch her breath. Kagome braced herself against the trunk of a tree. She wrapped her arms around it searching for some sort of solace. She leaned into to the tree trunk and cried harder feeling her legs grow weary, she slid to the base of the tree. She smarted herself with a whack on the back of the head against the tree.

"Stupid, how could I be so stupid?" She said grudgingly. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She used the tree behind her for support. After a moment's pause, she looked at her surroundings and realized she had no idea where she was or where the camp was located. The anger she felt for her stupid actions with Sango, turned into fear because she had no protection. She left her bag with Sango so she wouldn't be slowed down. She left in a moment's notice because she couldn't face her friend again. And now she was alone somewhere in the middle of the forest. And to top things off and make matters worse, it was pitch black out. Adding insult to injury, she sensed a jewel shard and it was close. She picked her head up and looked towards the sky, a shooting star passed overhead. `_It's really dark out tonight'_ she thought. She really put herself into trouble when she realized what tonight was.

"Oh no, the new moon, I completely forgot. Inuyasha!" Kagome grasped the full extent of her situation she got herself into and then the amount of trouble she just put Inuyasha into because she knew he would come looking for her. She remembered too late also, that she had the little jar of jewel shards around her neck. Like a moth to a flame, trouble has found her.

When the ground around her started shaking, she immediately she thought it was an earthquake. The tree she used for support started to tremble as well. Kagome shuffled away from the tree as it was ripped up from the ground, although, she noticed there were no roots coming from it. Her heart seized in her chest as she came face to face with giant jaws, dripping with poison and four pairs of red glowing eyes. She turned to run but ran into a thick web that caught her and the more she struggled the more she managed to wrap herself into it. She found her voice and her strength and screamed as loud as she could.

************

Onekan traveled the length of the river wither companion, Crickett. It was nice traveling with such a magnificent being, he was fierce, strong and so loving. They walked along picking flowers, well Onekan picked them and Crickett ate them. If another were to walk into them, she would swear he followed her on his own free will. At the moment, it looked like she dangled the flowers in front of him so he would follow her wherever she went. She knew better and that's all that mattered to her. They enjoyed each other's company.

"When do you think we will find this village?" Onekan picked a flower and then a handful of tall grass, arranged it into a makeshift bouquet. She held them out for Crickett to inspect. He sniffed, and then used his lips to grab the bundle and suck them into his mouth where he made three quick bites and devoured the small portion. By the time he was finished, she had another bundle waiting for his nose to inspect.

_`We should be close. Forgive me for my error in the last village. I had not realized Nesthaniel had passed through so many villages along this way_.' Crickett grabbed another bundle and munched on his dinner.

"It's ok; at least they people in the last village gave us directions to get to the right village. They said that a Lady Kaede could help with the `ache' in my hand." Onekan said, handing Crickett a rather large bundle of grass and flowers, he inhaled them as he had with every other bundle.

`_Did the man in the village seem strange to you, Onekan?_

"Actually, very strange indeed. He made sure I would not mention the `ache' in my hand to others, only to Kaede." That's what they called it, not that it really hurt but because she couldn't go around telling everyone that she had a shard of glass in her hand. If the stronger demons hadn't sensed the shard's presence already, telling humans would only have them attempt stealing it from her. She learned that what she possesses is only a small portion of a much larger object. She also learned that it was the desire of every demon and most humans because it strengthens them. They all demand power and that is exactly what they want.

_Perhaps there is a curse about the glass embedded in your hand?'_

Onekan stopped and turned around. She was hoping it was not a curse but then, only Lady Kaede would know for sure.

"Well, we just have to find Kaede and then she'll tell us. Shall we run again?" Onekan gave her best coyote eyes. The kind that shine like stars and get all teary, she pouted her lower lip and flicked the tip of her tail back and forth. Crickett couldn't refuse or look away.

`_Ha ha ha, you look so cute I just can't refuse.'_ Crickett laughed and nuzzled Onekan's hair `_Hop_ _on friend.'_ Onekan smiled at him and leapt to her perch high atop the large Lecithinian stallion.

"Ready!" She called out, sinking into her position across his neck. He walked on, after a stride he was trotting. He did it just to mess with her, it rattled her a bit until she almost thought she was going to fall off and then he threw his left leg out and brought his back legs up into a canter. Smooth and strong, he glided over the land ducking and dodging tree limbs but being careful not to dislodge Onekan. He could hear her laughter and he knew she had a smile of pure joy plastered across her face. He relished the thought.

As they rode through the forest, Onekan picked up the scent of something sweet.

"Do you smell that?" Onekan asked Crickett, he slowed to evaluate their surroundings.

`_I do, I have not smelled something as appealing before; except for you of course.'_ He dropped to a walk and then took a large breath of air, taking in as much as he could. `_It seems to come from the river. Shall we see what it is?'_ He looked back at Onekan. She was blushing profusely. He nickered quietly, laughing at her embarrassment from the compliment. He thought it was cute.

"Yes, we have plenty of time to investigate." Onekan climbed off his back and walked next to him again. She realized that it didn't matter if she was atop Crickett or just walking next to him, she had just as much fun.

They came to the river and followed it downstream. The scent was getting stronger as they approached. Then another scent assaulted both their noses, Onekan's most especially; a woman in heat. Both Crickett and Onekan froze when they heard a woman's voice. It sounded like she was trying wake someone.

"Sango? Sango?" They decided not to go any further. She did not want see anyone right now. Moreover, most definitely if they were involved with each other, it's their private moment together and they wouldn't disrupt them. They turned to head back and saw through the break in the trees, where the brush was thinner, two women in the river bathing. One woman was shaking another who did not respond to her name. Onekan definitely thought better than sticking around, they would scream hentai at her for spying on them. Although she wasn't, it's just rude to stick around other women you don't know while bathing. Crickett followed behind Onekan. The two traveled in silence long after they both could no longer hear the women in the river. They had gone to their left giving the river a wider birth so that they did not disturb them.

Onekan sensed something else that she had never sensed before. The scent attracted her, almost called to her, pulling her towards his direction with an alluring aroma. She could tell he smelled like a demon, but he had a softer scent, not like the other full demons she knew. His lacked the venom and hint of blood she was accustomed to from the males of her clan. She stuck her nose in the air sniffed again. He was at the edge of the forest; directly in front of them. She was nervous and at the same time, she became entranced with the scent on the air. Her stomach twisted in a knot and she felt dizzy.

`_Is something the matter Onekan?'_ Crickett nosed her shoulder and she looked at him with a worried expression.

"I don't think so. I picked up the scent of a demon close by. There's a fox demon and a human, all male too. But there's something about this demon, his scent is nothing like I've smelled before, but, now I can't get it out of my head. His scent is everywhere; it's all I can smell." Crickett thought a moment on what she said.

_`You have never seen others outside of your clan?_ _Never taken a mate?'_ Onekan lowered her head.

"No, I was told I was impure, nothing more than a worthless half-breed. No male would mate me. I think they made that stupid rule just so _I_ couldn't hunt with the head males of the clan and when they caught me it was all they needed to get rid of me. My uncle never liked me. He harbored hatred against my mother when he found out she did. He detested humans. So he hates half of what I am."

Crickett nuzzled her trying to comfort her and console her. She took it happily. She hugged his massive head and mentally thanked him. He heard her.

"I want to see him," she said, pulling away from Crickett. He nodded. "I'll be back." She kissed him on his forehead between his large orbed eyes. Onekan jumped high into the trees to get a better view and locate this mystery demon.

They weren't far from the forest's edge, she noticed, so it wouldn't take nearly as long as she thought to get there. She leapt to the next tree and then the next. Several trees later, she was at the edge. Then she smelled rabbits cooking over a fire and her stomach started to howl its thoughts on neglect. She forgot she had not eaten anything, aside from the berries and nuts on the way, since this morning. She cradled herself to hinder the sound reaching the demon's ears below.

She watched as one of them males seemed to sense her presence. Her thoughts were confirmed when he started to growl low, not an angry growl, it was more of a warning. She kept her distance and stayed where she was. She knelt down to stay out of view. He unsheathed a sword from his hip and sniffed the air. One of the other males stood next to the white haired demon. She would not stand a chance against two males guarding their territory. She stood from her perch and went back to Crickett. She found him grazing a few meters from where she left him. She walked next to him and motioned they should keep going.

It was getting very late and stopping to rest was a good idea. They made ready their camp on the moss-covered floor of the forest. It was warm and they had nothing to cook so they wouldn't need a fire. Onekan removed her sword and her arrows from their resting place on her back. She laid them next to her and unrolled her pelt she kept in her sack. Crickett, sniffed out a suitable spot and lay down. Onekan pulled her pelt over to him and hung her weapons on a low branch above his head. She made herself comfortable against his chest.

No sooner does she start to drift into sleep that Onekan and Crickett were startled out of their thoughts, the earth started to shake and then there was loud shrill scream. It came from their right and it was closer than they both wanted it to be.

*******

Sango returned to the camp with Kagome's bag. Natasha immediately jumped on her.

"Where's Kagome?" He said threateningly. Not because he was mad at Sango or even Kagome for that matter, well he was a little mad but because he knew that if she was still out in the forest, he would have to go find her and sun had set almost two hours ago. The moon would be in its position and he would turn human. He would lose all his abilities to protect them or even find Kagome. Not knowing what direction she went in, he had to rely on his senses and they were starting to fade. Sango explained what had happened and figured that Kagome ran because she was embarrassed.

"Stupid bitch. I'll go get her." He muttered. He looked to the sky and like a flash he was off. He was already starting to feel the change taking over his body. His hair started to turn black and his ears slid to the side of his head. His fangs and claws withdrew leaving them blunt and more fragile. He felt the all-too familiar tingle as the blood that created him a half-demon receded, leaving him a weak human by comparison.

**************

Kagome watched in fear as a giant spider demon towered over her. She was terrified. Inuyasha was not here and he most likely has turned human by now. She knew his pride and he would still fight the demon even while human. She had been such a fool. It would be her fault if he were to be injured.

"I desire the Shikon Jewel shards in your possession." The demon hissed at her. It pulled her from its web bringing her closer to its jaws accentuating the point. She wriggled free of the spider's grasp she ducked under the demon's body, running for all she was worth. The spider spun around and gave chase. It shot out a web and caught her leg picking her up and dangling her upside down looking for the jewel shards it sensed on her body.

The glass jar slipped out from under her blouse and hung around head. The demon swung her back and forth trying to loose the jar from her neck. It jerked her up and she could feel the cord it is attached to, start slipping from around her neck. She focused and tried to grab the jewels before they fell into the grasp of the demon toying with her. Kagome made a few unsuccessful swats at the jar as it made its way to her ears. The spider was swinging her around too rapidly for her to get her hands where she needed them. Just as she was within reach, he would sling her in a new direction causing her to fumble and almost loose the necklace from around her neck completely. With a great effort, she tucked her hands in close to her body, hugging herself so that her arms wouldn't be left at the mercy of the centrifugal force the rest of her was feeling. Her hair flowed around her head from hanging upside down and didn't offer much resistance to the cord slipping from her head. She inched her hands up her shoulders and managed to grab it before it could fall and tucked it back into her blouse, wedging it in her bra strap so that it could not fall out again.

Impatient and angered by her unwillingness to give up the jewels on her own, the demon flung Kagome into a tree.

She screamed as she hit the tree and her body limply fell to earth. She bounced upon landed. The demon hissed victoriously, but it was short lived. He rushed at her about to spear Kagome's limp form with a sickle shaped appendage. Kagome weakly opened her eyes to see the demon charging at her, it lifted an arm with a painful looking blade on the side poised in her direction. She couldn't move, her body hurt everywhere and she could taste blood in her mouth. Her eyes grew with fear. Kagome would have agreed that when you are about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Every memory she saw had her friends, her mother, and Inuyasha. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. She opened her eyes again to see the demon closing in rapidly. She waited, for what seemed like a small eternity, tears streamed down her cheeks again.

He was not coming, she tried to search for him but she could not lift her head. She felt paralyzed. With impeding death at her doorstep and no sign of her hero, she felt her heart ache. She had not lived long enough to complete what she had set out to start. She came to accept her feelings for Inuyasha as well. She was in love with him. However, she wouldn't get to tell him, would she?

`_Is this it?'_ she thought. `_He's_ _not coming, he can't find me. This is where it ends. It's_ _entirely my_ _fault.'_

Kagome blinked her eyes for the last time. She gave in and accepted her fate.

***************

"That sounded like Kagome." Shippo said. His hopes of finding her grew but quickly faded. "If she's screaming, then that means something is after her?" He was perched on top Inuyasha's head. He was the `eyes, ears and nose' of the operation since his three other companions were human.

"Just tell us which way Shippo!" Inuyasha seethed. It was taking them far too long to get to her, even when they were running. He lost his strength, speed and his ability to seek Kagome himself so now he had to rely on the under developed demon senses of Shippo.

"Not much further, go left." Shippo clung to Inuyasha's head as he bolted left.

"I hope Kagome is alright." Sango said, `_I feel that this is my fault. She was trying to tell me something and I just completely blacked out on her. I imagined Miroku while she was trying to tell me she had feelings for me. Does that mean I love Miroku?'_

"There!" shouted Shippo. They all stopped suddenly as a giant spider demon charged at Kagome.

* * *

How to pronounce Onekan's name. It's `On' `uh' `ken'. And her nickname is `On' `ee', spelled Oniee.

Please review everyone, it makes writing that much more enjoyable. But I'd still write even if you didn't review. _**It's not about the gratitude, it's about the gift.**_


End file.
